What the Hell
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A SISTER THAT LIVES ON MONSTER ISLAND!" Yusuke gets a surprise of his life just in time when a new or old evil comes. Warning: Gender Bender Buffy: the Vampire Slayer and Yu Yu Hakusho. Xander and Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

**"I Have a Sister?"**

**Koenma had called everyone in the Urameshi team to get over to his office quickly.**

**No one knew why, but they assumed that something big was up, so they all raced over.**

**Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Genkai, Botan, Yukina and Shizuru were all in the office sitting in chairs around the desk of the Spirit World prince.**

**"Well? What was so important that you had to call in the whole team?" asked Yusuke.**

**Koenma, who was in his adult form, sighed and gave the young Demon Lord a folder.**

**"This is why." he said.**

**Yusuke curiously took it and read the name on the front.**

**"Harris, Alexandra Layla. What about her?" he asked.**

**"She's a young human girl, a few years younger than you and she lives in Sunnydale, California." Koenma said.**

**"It sounds like a nice place to live." Keiko said.**

**Yusuke opened up the folder and saw a picture of the girl, Alexandra.**

**She had the same dark hair, slightly tanned skin and red brown eyes as him.**

**She had a shy, innocent smile on her heart shaped face and a look in her eyes that was familiar to his own.**

**"Sunnydale is not a pleasant place to live. That girl is living on the Mouth of Hell." the prince said.**

**Botan, Genkai, Hiei and Kurama all grew tense, making everyone look over at them.**

**"What's this Mouth of Hell buisness?" asked Shizuru.**

**Kurama cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.**

**"The Hellmouth is the center of mystical convergense. It has dark energy that draws everything evil towards it. There all Hellmouths in different parts of the world, Cleveland for example. But the one in Sunnydale is rumored to be the strongest of them all." the fox said.**

**Yukina and Keiko shared conserned looks.**

**"And this girl lives there?" Yukina asked.**

**"I'm afraid so." Koenma said.**

**"I've accutually seen her." Botan spoke up.**

**"She was such a sweet thing, really. She...One of her friends was attacked and turned into a vampire and she had stake him herself. I don't think I'll ever forget the pain in her eyes that night as I escorted her friend's soul off. He actually tried to call out to her, telling her not to cry or be sad. For a moment, it looked like she really heard him, but we'll never know." **

**The group all looked down in sypathy.**

**Yusuke looked down at her picture again, his fingers brushing over it.**

**"Why are you telling us all this?" Hiei spoke up.**

**Koenma sighed again and slipped some cottonballs in his ears.**

**"Because she is a decendant of Raizen." he said.**

**"WHAT?" everyone shouted, standing from their seats.**

**"Yes, not only that, but she is also Yusuke's half sister."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A SISTER THAT LIVES ON MONSTER ISLAND?" Yusuke shouted.**

**"Achoo!" sneezed a dark haired girl.**

**"You ok, Xan?" asked a blonde girl.**

**"I'm fine Buff, don't worry." said Alexandra.**

**Yusuke had the prince by the throat, his eyes turning a red color and his fangs pushing out.**

**Kuwabara was trying to pull him off, but was having no luck.**

**"How long?" the Demon Lord growled.**

**"How long have you known this?"**

**Koenma coughed, struggling to breath.**

**"Since the day she was born I've known she was your sister." he choked out.**

**"And why didn't you tell me sooner? My baby sister's been living in Hell and you never found the time to tell me?" Yusuke snarled.**

**Hiei and Kurama joined in and helped the orange haired human pull their friend off of the prince, who began gasping for air.**

**"You have to admit, the twit brings up a good point. Why have you never told us about Alexandra?" Genkai asked.**

**"Because we've always been so busy stopping the world from ending that telling him about having a sister would be a distraction. She hasn't been showing any signs of her demon herritage during that time, so I let it go. But now that she's met and befriended a vampire Slayer and helps her hunt demons, it wont be too long for her powers to start coming out." Koenma said, rubbing his throat.**

**Yusuke had calmed down a bit and ws sitting next to Keiko.**

**"There was a moment in time that triggered her demon nature and brought it into light."**

**"What was it?" Kuwabara asked.**

**George came in holding a video tape and inserted it into a VCR.**

**"This..." Koenma said.**

**Everyone turned to the screen...**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Pack"**

**"Hey, Buffy!" called Alexandra "Xandra" Harris.**

**She and her childhood friend Willow Rosenberg ran over to their friend, who was looking at the elephants.**

**"You missed it." said Willow.**

**"Missed what?" asked Buffy Summers.**

**"We just saw the zebras mating. Thank you. Very exciting." Xandra said cheerfully, getting a smile out of Willow.**

**"It was like the Heimlich with stripes." the red head said.**

**"And I missed it. Yet, somehow, I'll find the courage to live on." Buffy said walking away, her two friends following her.**

**"Where were you?" asked Willow.**

**"Eh, I was looking at the fishes."**

**"Was it cool?"**

**"It was fishes."**

**"I'm feeling that you're not in the fieldtrip spirit here." Xandra said.**

**"Well, it would- It's nothing. I- We did the same zoo trip at my old school every year. Same old same old." Buffy said.**

**"Buffy, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class." Xandra said.**

**"You know, you're right." Buffy said, smiling.**

**"Suddenly the animals look shiny and new."**

**"Gotta have perspective." Xandra said.**

**The three girls giggled as they went on their way, looking around, but stopped when they saw Kyle, Tor, Rhonda and Heidi leading Lance into the hyena house, which wasn't a good thing.**

**"What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?" Willow asked.**

**"Oh, playing with him as the cat plays with the mouse." Xandra said.**

**"What is it with those guys?" Buffy asked, annoyed.**

**She must have already had a run in with them earlier.**

**"They're obnoxious, professionally." Willow said.**

**"Well, every school has them." Xandra said putting her hands on her hips and turning her body towards the girls.**

**"See, you start a new school-You get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids."**

**Buffy was going to go in and help, but Xandra held her back and volunteered herself, running in after the five teens.**

**She went into the dark den and heard laughing and cries for help.**

**She ran faster and saw Kyle and Tor were trying to force Lance into the hyena's pen.**

**Xandra grabbed Lance and pushed him back, then faced Kyle.**

**"Why don't you pick on someone your own species." she said, looking him in the eye.**

**"What, are you gonna get in my face now?" he asked in disbelief.**

**"There a problem?" she demanded not backing down even though it was four on one.**

**There was a growl from the pen, so the five teens all turned to see the hyena was snarling at them.**

**It's eyes glowed a demonic green color and Xandra felt a powerful force invade her body.**

**It was dark, primal, powerful...seductive.**

**She heard Lance trip and fall behind her, smelt the fear and humiliation on him as he ran off as Kyle, Tor, Heidi and Rhonda all laughed a barking laugh.**

**She turned around and slowly smirked.**

**The other four all turned to her, sensing the power radiating off of her in waves making them bare their necks to her.**

**Xandra nipped at each of their necks, the others licking her cheeks in response.**

**"Be good now." she said in a sultry voice.**

**She walked out, standing straighter and taller than before, her hips swaying seductively as the others all flanked her.**

**They walked out of the hyena house casually. Acting like nothing happened as they parted ways.**

**Willow and Buffy rushed over to their friend, not noticing the change in her yet.**

**"Well, what happened? They didn't do anything qualified as bad, did they?" Willow asked.**

**Xandra chuckled and brushed a strand of strawberry colored hair out of the girl's face.**

**"Nothing happened, Wills. Cross my heart." she said.**

**Buffy frowned at the new tone that Xandra was using.**

**"Are you OK?" she asked.**

**The dark haired girl flashed them a charming smile making the two girls stare in awe.**

**It made her look even lovelier than before.**

**"Never been better. Let's go."**

**She walked off, the two girls staring at her back in confusion before they shrugged and followed her.**

**That night, Xandra dressed in tight fitting skinny jeans, stilettos, a black tank top that showed off her curves beautifully, a leather jacket and a silver cross necklace.**

**She had pierced her ears with an ice cube and a heated needle so she could wear these pretty silver hooped earrings of her mother's.**

**Her lips were painted crimson and her eyelashes were thicker and fuller with mascara.**

**She smirked at her reflection and then went out to the Bronze to meet up with Willow and Buffy.**

**When she got to the Bronze, people who saw her parted like the red sea for her.**

**Her red brown eyes landed on a handsome young man with spiked blonde hair, silver blue eyes and a nice body that was dressed in a lime green dress shirt and black pants. She gave him a smoldering look that made him smile at her.**

**He was about to ask her to dance, but she blew him off when she caught the scent of strawberries and roses.**

**Xandra followed it and smiled when she found Willow and Buffy who were gaping at her hot new outfit.**

**"Hello girls." she purred.**

**"Uh, what are you wearing?" asked Willow.**

**Xandra eyed the outfit she was wearing.**

**"Oh, just something I threw together. I felt like being adventurous tonight. Why, is it bad?" she asked.**

**"Are you kidding? You look hot!" Buffy said.**

**Xandra flicked a lock of her dark wavy hair off her shoulder and then sat down between the two girls.**

**"Thanks, Buff." **

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Pack part2"**

**Xandra walked into school that day in her new dark and tight clothing making all the boys stop and stare at her or fall out of their seats some even walking into open locker doors. She smirked as she went to her locker and saw that Kyle and his gang were there waiting on her.**

**"Hello georgous." Kyle purred.**

**"Down boy." Xandra said leaning closer to Tor.**

**The blonde by may be more muscular than the brunette boy but he was only an omega level and was incredably shy with his lack of self confidense without his friends around. He liked sticking close to his alpha, Xandra, for protection.**

**"Are we going out tonight?" asked Rhonda.**

**"Or are you busy again?" pouted Heidi as she saw a certain red head coming their way.**

**Xandra smiled and gently cuffed the blonde under her chin and kissed her cheek.**

**"Don't be jealous. I love you all equally." she said.**

**Kyle shuffled closer to her rubbing his chest up against her arm and slipping his hand on the small of her back, his hand getting lower with each stroke.**

**"Even me?" he asked innocently.**

**Xandra gave him a lovely smile and her eyes flashed green and she grabbed his arm pushing him away from her.**

**"You're my beta. Not my mate." she said.**

**The scent of strwaberries was quickly coming closer to the pack so Xandra turned to see Willow coming her way with concern on her face when she saw Kyle and his gang around her.**

**Tor whined like a beaten puppy because he knew that this meant that their alpha was going to have to leave them because of the red head.**

**It wasn't fair!**

**Xandra noticed her omega's upset look so she cupped his face gently in her hands and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips making his blush and smile at the display of affection as the other two females of their pack giggled at the pink in his cheeks.**

**Xandra slowly pulled away and looked deeply into his green eyes and tapped his nose playfully with her index finger.**

**"Be good."**

**She then turned and went over to Willow who was giving her a strange look.**

**"Since when do you hang out with the Fearsome Four?" she asked as they walked off in the direction of the library.**

**"Since we came to an understanding at the zoo." Xandra said.**

**A few hours later Xandra was growing restless.**

**She had so nuch energy in her that she needed to burn off soon or she'd go crazy.**

**She walked into the school's back entance and saw Buffy was holding a pig in her arms.**

**Xandra's eyes focussed on the creature as she licked her lips feeling a primal earge overcome her. She wanted to hunt.**

**The pig was able to sence her intentions and tried to get free from the Slayer's grip sqeauling like crazy as it looked over at her making a confused Buffy look up at her friend as she walked pass her trying to calm her primal instincts.**

**She cursed under her breath knowing that the pig had just set off stage one of the Slayer's Hellmouth radar.**

**After gym class Xandra and her pack felt better but still had an urge. They were hungry. The cafetera was selling hot dogs but the pack wasn't intersted in that. Xandra knew that the cooked meat wouldn't satisfy her pack and she needed to find something to sustain them all soon.**

**She then lead them over to where she saw Buffy with the pig, Herbert.**

**Luckily the door was unlocked so they easily snuck in and locked the door behind them.**

**The pig was in a cage and was walking around, looking at all of them in fear knowing that his life was soon to be ended by the laughing dogs.**

**The pack all smirked and leaned down to the cage.**

**"Let's do lunch." Xandra said.**

**Herbert squealed as the pack all started tearing the cage apart, bending the metal wires, pulling them apart.**

**Tor grabbed hold of their pray and held it out to his alpha for the first bite.**

**She smiled at him as her eyes flashed that demonic green again as her jaw opened and her canines seemed to have gotten sharper.**

**She let out an animalistic snarl as she swiftly dug her fangs into the tough skin of the pig making it cry out in pain and for help but sadly no one would come.**

**The pack all skipped the rest of their classes and just hung out in the schoolyard uner some trees resting from their meal.**

**Kyle had Heidi and Rhonda on his chest and Tor rested his head in their alpha's lap as she run her fingers through his hair lovingly as an older sister or parent would.**

**Xandra saw Buffy talking to Willow about her strange behaviour and how they had to find out what was wrong with her. The Slayer then ran off to go see Giles.**

**The ravenette smirked deciding to go confront her dear friend after.**

**"That was good eating." Kyle smiled sadistaclly.**

**"It was good." Rhonda said.**

**"Crunchy!" Heidi giggled.**

**Tor looked up at his alpha with innocent green eyes of a puppy melting her heart at how cute he looked.**

**He had confessed to her that his father beat him and he was very fragil because of it.**

**Xandra could relate considering her father had done so to her before but mostly stuck to beating her mother and it was only when he was drunk. Which was about 99.01 % of the time.**

**She leaned down and kissed her nose.**

**"Rest." she purred.**

**Tor nodded his eyes drooping shut on him as his breathing stilled and small snores escaped him.**

**Xandra's red/brown gaze cast over her pack mates seeing them all resting peacefully, serveying the area for any potential threats.**

**When she couldn't hear or smell any she gently dragged Tor over to the others three making sure they were all safe before she left in pursuit of another alpha that resided in the school.**

**The scent of roses lead her to Herbert's room.**

**She silently slipped in as she saw Buffy checking the damage on the cage.**

**"They are strong." the blonde comented.**

**She saw the bones on the ground so she bent down to inspect them as Xandra stalked closer to her her feet, even though they were dressed in three inch heels, didn't make a single noise.**

**She was a foot away from the Slayer but she didn't even know.**

**Buffy stood up slowly then turned around, shock lighting up her face and green eyes as she finally noticed the ravenette.**

**"Xandra." she said.**

**Xandra smirked and clicked her tongue in disapointment.**

**"You really should've been able to tell I was there. Carefull, Buff. Lucky it was me and not a vamp." she joked.**

**Buffy smiled forcefully and gave a nervous laugh.**

**"Right."**

**Buffy went to leave, but Xandra blocked her path.**

**"This is ridiculous. We need to talk." the blonde said.**

**She then tackled her friend to the ground trapping her under her.**

**Xandra stared up at her friend with a smirk.**

**"I didn't hink you played that way." she purred.**

**"I'm trying to help you. You're posessed with a demonic hyena thing." Buffy said.**

**"So what?"**

**Xandra surprised the Slayer by easily changing their positions caging the blonde under her.**

**Buffy stared yp at her in shock.**

**"Bad move, Slayer. You're messing with the alpha." Xandra growled her eyes flashing green again as her grip on the blonde's arms tightened.**

**"I won't let you hurt my pack!"**

**Buffy pushed her feet up and kicked the ravenette off of her.**

**The girls then got into a fight, rolling around on the ground until Xandra got the uper hand and picked the blonde up to throw her across the room.**

**Buffy hit the wall harshly and fell on top of a desk groaning in pain.**

**Xandra smirked, then her eyes widened in shock at what she had done.**

**"Oh my god! Buffy, I am so sorry!" she said.**

**She yelped as she felt a fierce pain throbing in her head.**

**She gripped her head between her hands, her fingers twisting into the strands of hair as the pain got worst. The hyena was trying to take control of her but she wasn't going to allow it to happen.**

**"Go away damn it! I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" she cried out.**

**"Xan!" Buffy called.**

**"Stay back!" Xandra snarled at her as she faught the hyena.**

**She threw her own body into a wall crying out in pain as the throbbing got worse and the hyena really started fighting for control.**

**"Xandra, dammit, let me help you!" Buffy yelled.**

**Tears poured down the posessed teens face as she faught the darkness inside of her mind not allowing it to take over her body again.**

**"GET OUT!" she screached.**

**The pain finally became too much for her that she blacked out**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Pack Final"

Xandra groaned as she woke up, her head throbbing painfully from earlier events that caused her to black out.

The musky scent of aged books told her that she was in the library and there was no one else in there with her at the moment.

Her Red-brown eyes opened as she heard a barking laughter in her mind.

The hyena.

Xandra forced herself to stand, looking around to see she was in a cage.

**"Looks like your friends do not trust you, pup."** the hyena taunted.

Xandra felt anger towards the bitch.

**"Oh, how rude! And after all I have done for you."** the hyena said.

"Shut up!" Xandra yelled.

Suddenly the scent of strawberries entered the library making the hyena growl in hunger and the girl worry for her friend.

"Xandra?" Willow asked.

The ravenette turned and looked at her friend, panic in her eyes.

"Willow, you need to leave." she warned.

The red head smiled and walked closer to the cage, thinking her childhood friend was but, but the dark haired girl panicked and threw herself away from the door, worried about endangering her if she came any closer if the hyena took over her body again.

"Stay back!" she called out urgently.

Willow stopped in her place, worry in her green eyes as she saw her friend's distressed form.

"Xan...we know what's wrong with you. Buffy and Giles went to go get help." she explained, hoping to help her calm down.

"No, Wills, you need to run!" Xandra yelled as the hyena fought for control again, making her head burn in pain.

"We can help you, just...let us." Willow said.

"Get out! Get out before she comes!" Xandra yelled.

The pain got worse as she felt the primal spirit clawing her way out of her mind for control of her body again and she clenched her teeth in, forcing back a scream of pain.

"Who? Buffy?" Willow asked confused.

"No! The hyena! She's too strong!"

Xandra grabbed her head as the pain started moving from her head to every part of her body, burning like mercury.

"Xandra! Don't worry, you'll be OK. Keep fighting it." Willow encouraged, hating how helpless she felt as the dark haired girl suffered.

Xandra groaned in misery as she rammed herself against the wall behind her, trying to fight the hyena off, but the bitch wouldn't give up.

No wonder she was alpha.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she shouted.

Willow jumped back in fear at the voice that her friend used, scared because it sounded nothing like her real voice.

It sounded demonic, commanding.

Xandra didn't notice the sapphire tribal markings that began littering across her body or how her teeth grew longer and sharper.

**"What is this?"** the hyena gasped in shock.

The power the girl she used as a host appeared so suddenly that it made her stop trying to gain control.

**"You...you are not human!"**

Buffy and Giles chose that moment to run into the library with Kyle, Rhonda, Heidi and Tor chasing after them.

They all stopped when they saw Xandra ramming her body against the wall in the cage, the sapphire tattoos on her face as her body glowed an amethyst color.

The hyenas in the four possessed teenagers whimpered when they saw their alpha in pain.

Xandra felt a new dark power spreading through her body, starting from her heart, relieving her of the pain the hyena created.

She stopped trying to injure herself and stood up properly, her eyes a deep blood red color and her hair had grown down to her ankles with silver streaks mixing with the black as she looked at all the people in the room staring at her in fear and awe.

_**"Get out."**_she said in a commanding voice that seemed to echo.

The Fearsome Four all yelped in shock when they felt the hyenas being forced out of their bodies.

Their eyes all glowed a sick green color as the primal spirits left them, barking and howling as they ran around above the four as they stared up in shock and then the humans all ran, Tor looking back with mixed emotions in his eyes, but was pulled out by Heidi.

Xandra's eyes flashed green as the alpha left her, going over to join her pack as they all ran to her, flanking her as they barked.

The five hyenas were covered in an amethyst light, just like Xandra was.

_**"Be freed of the taint of the evil cast on you and then leave the **_**Hellmouth **_**forever."**_ she ordered.

The spirits, now purified from the taint, nodded in thanks to the girl for releasing them and ran off.

The energy quickly drained from Xandra as her markings faded away, her hair, eyes and teeth going back to normal before she passed out from exhaustion.

The next day everything was back to normal.

Except for the fact that Tor left the Fearsome Four (now known as the Terrible Three) to join the girls and Giles because he still felt connected to Xandra even after the hyenas left them, plus he never liked being so cruel to people in the first place.

He only did it because Kyle told him to if he wanted to be friends with them.

The Scooby group welcomed the blonde boy into their group with open arms, Giles filling him in on their previous adventures so far and about anything else he would need to know about the Hellmouth.

Tor had confessed to Xandra that before the hyenas left them, Principal Flutie had found out that they had eaten Herbert the pig and brought him, Kyle, Heidi and Rhonda into his office to punish them, but the hyenas were still hungry, so they took over and cannibalized him.

He felt traumatized by it, but Xandra was there for him to offered support as he tried to deal with what had happened, which made Tor feel very grateful and happy that he made the right choice to leave Kyle's group to join the Scoobies and get some real friends.

They were all also surprised to find out that the hyena spirits had went to the zoo and killed one of the zoo keepers because he was the one who had cast the spell and gotten the teenagers possessed in the first place, so they didn't need to worry about him anymore.

But after all of that, everyone just couldn't figure out one thing; what was that power Xandra had used?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"The Plan"

The screen went blue at the end of the tape, so George took it out of the VCR and left the room.

Koenma turned to face the group, seeing different emotions on everyone's face, but the person he was more focussed on and worried about the reaction of was Yusuke's, preparing himself if the young Demon Lord tried to attack him again.

Yusuke had many emotions reflecting in his eyes as a storm of thoughts and emotions formed.

His sister...Xandra...She was definitely his sister.

She was kind, loyal, loving, innocent and strong.

He needed to be there for her to help her when her demon blood becomes active and he had a feeling that it would be soon.

He slowly stood up, making everyone look at him and the Prince flinch in fear, unsure of what would happen.

"When was that video taken?" he asked.

Koenma sighed in relief that the Demon Lord wasn't going to kill him...Yet.

"Last spring. She's had a few run ins with other demons since then and helped the Slayer avert an apocalypse." he said.

"Really? How did she do that?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenma smiled, though it seemed awkward with the pacifier in his mouth.

"She made Angelus take her to a Master vampire's lair to revive the Slayer. She was fed on and then drowned. Alexandra performed CPR on her and the Slayer was woken and they all went off to stop the Master and prevent the Hellmouth from opening. That sister of yours is a miracle worker, I'll tell you."

Yusuke felt a surge of pride and smiled at the way his sister was complimented.

He hadn't even met her yet, but he already knew that he loved her.

It must be the bond they shared through their blood, like how it is for Yukina and Hiei, even though the ice demoness doesn't even know that he's her brother.

"Angelus? She made Angelus help her?" Hiei questioned, surprised.

Kurama couldn't blame him, he was just as shocked.

Angelus was a Master vampire from the Order of Aurilus and was also one of the most fiercesome, cruelest demons to ever exist.

The fact that Xandra, a human girl with no powers yet, was able to get him to help her was astounding.

"Mm-hmm." Koenma confirmed.

"Heh! The girl has nerve. I like her already." Genkai smirked.

(Meanwhile in Sunnydale)

"ACHOO!" a dark haired girl sneezed.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked a blonde haired girl.

"Yeah, that's like the second time you sneezed today." said a red head.

The dark haired girl smiled at her two friends as they sat together outside at the picnic tables.

"Guys, I'm fine. They're just random sneezes, no need to freak." she assured.

"You never know." the blonde said shrugging.

"Oh, hey, I heard that if someone has a random sneeze like that, it means someone is talking or thinking about you." the red head said as a posh looking brunette was walking by.

The brunette stopped and scoffed.

"Someone thinking? About Xandra? Oh, please!" she said.

Xandra gave the brunette a tight lipped smile, her red brown eyes meeting the other girl's hazel ones.

"Yeah, uh, if we need your opinion, we'll call you." she said with fake joy.

"For now...scoot!" she said with a whistle as she waved her arm across her body in front of her as a sign to leave.

Cordelia scoffed again.

"Whatever." she said and then walked off.

The three girls watched her go.

"She will never be nice." Buffy said.

"She did thank Xandra from saving her from that fire last week." Willow said.

Xandra paused in that thought.

The other two noticed their friend seemed to be thinking about something.

They didn't know, but that night when Chris Epps' Frankenstein brother had burned to death in the building, she had saw Daryle Epps outside, looking around in confusion, sadness, self-loathing, pain and shock.

No one else saw him and she even saw a student walk right through him.

That confirmed something to her.

She had just seen someone's ghost.

"Xan!" Buffy's voice cut through her thoughts.

Xandra slightly jumped caught off guard, then looked at her friends.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Bell. Class. Now." the Slayer said.

"Right we got class. With the evil math teacher." Xandra said in misery.

Willow smiled and took the ravenette's hand, pulling her along.

"Come on." she said as Xandra groaned.

(Back in Japan)

"So what do we do about Xandra?" asked Keiko.

"Do we just leave her on the Hellmouth or do we bring her here?"

Hiei scoffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat closing his scarlet eyes.

"I doubt she would leave her friends. If she's anything like the detective, she'll be terribly stubborn and fight us." He said.

Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes and held his chin in thought.

"Hiei is right." He said.

"Well, then what can we do? We can't just do nothin'!" Kuwabara said throwing his hands up for emphasis.

"We did not say we wouldn't do anything, you fool." Hiei snapped.

Before the fire/ice demon and human could get into a fight, Yusuke decided to voice his plan.

"We'll go to Sunnydale." He said.

Everyone looked at him, Keiko more worried than everyone else.

After all, her fiancé was planning on going to the Hellmouth.

It would be like sending a lamb off to the lion's den.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and I will all go to Sunnydale to keep an eye on Xandra, see if she needs our help or if she'll become a demon soon. That OK with you guys?" he asked.

The fox demon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll watch out for her!" Kuwabara said.

Hiei just grunted.

Koenma nodded.

"Very well. I'll have a portal ready for you in three days. Please get ready for that time." He said.

The team nodded.

Things on the Hellmouth were about to get interesting.

The three demons in the group would make sure that no low ranked bottom feeders would dare harm the young Demon Princess and her friends.

(Back in Sunnydale)

Xandra sat in class that day next to Tor, looking out the window as a sudden feeling came over her.

She wasn't sure what it was, but it's been coming and going for a while.

It felt like that feeling she got whenever her uncle Rory or cousin Carol came over for a sudden visit.

The feeling was anticipation.

Only, instead of also feeling annoyance and dread like she normally would when her family came for a visit, she felt excited.

There was a charge of electricity in the air, like calm before the storm, but it was a good feeling, a rush.

Whatever it was that was making her feel this way, Xandra hoped it would just hurry up and get there.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"I Have a What and I'm a What?"

Three days have gone by since Xandra felt that strange feeling and she was sitting in her next class, listening to Cordelia give her opinions of Marie Antoinette in utter boredom, but she just couldn't seem to stop moving in her seat as she looked out the window, not seeing Tor give her a concerned look that he has been for the week.

The girl has been having these twitches for a while now, making some people who even care wonder if it meant she was drinking too much coffee or who knows what.

What the blonde haired male did know was that his former Alpha was waiting in anticipation for something to happen.

The bell finally rang and the Scooby group got up and walked in pairs out the door, Willow coming out last with Buffy as Tor and Xandra waited outside the class room for them.

They all walked together, Buffy looking glume because she had seen Angel talking with some mystery woman last night and was unsure if she was a vampire or not and in a miraculous feat, Xandra didn't even bother to insult him.

Xandra stopped walking when she felt a warm tingle go down her spine.

She turned around, sensing something and wondered if this was what she had been waiting for all week.

She walked off from the gang, Tor noticing her departure and the other two girls calling after her in confusion as they followed her.

Xandra looked like she was in a trance as she followed the feeling she was sensing and soon came to realize that it was a type of spiritual pressure.

This pressure was also close with three other spiritual pressures, each one different than the last, but only three of them felt demonic and that included the pressure she was following.

It lead her to the library and she looked up at the doors in curiosity as Buffy, Willow and Tor caught up to her.

"OK, what was that about?" Buffy asked.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked worried.

"I don't know. Just…feel like we need to see Giles now." Xandra said.

"Since when do you care about work?" Buffy asked.

Xandra didn't listen to her as she pushed open the door and she breathed in the four powerful spiritual pressures she felt and Buffy was put on edge, Tor was whpering slightly as he clung to his former Alpha's arm and Willow was left out of the loop.

In the library with Giles were four exotic looking males.

The tallest had a muscular build, orange hair and had a face that was handsome, yet not at the same time.

It was strange.

The next male had a stoic expression on his handsome face, he was also the shortest of the males, but still had a strong body despite his size and had black hair that shot up in spikes, his bangs hanging over his crimson eyes.

And the male next to him was almost the same size as the first, only he had more feminine features with his long rose red hair, dancer's body and sparkling emerald eyes that were focused right on Xandra's red brown eyes and she felt a pleasant shiver go over her entire body when she looked at him.

The last member caught everyone's attention the most because he looked like a male version Xandra.

He had the same red brown eyes as her, only they were more narrowed, he also had the sae tanned skin and his raven hair was slicked back.

The spiritual energy Xandra had first felt was coming from him and it was the most powerful out of all the four males.

"What's going on in here Giles?" Buffy asked as she watched the males with warry eyes.

Giles, who was sitting down talking with the males before stood up.

"Well, we, um, seem to have a problem." He said.

The gang walked over to sit down, Tor whimpering in the back of his throat when he saw the red head was glaring at his arm that was around Xandra's, his green eyes tinted gold.

"These four young men here are Spirit Detectives." Giles said.

"What?" Asked Buffy.

"Well, there is another world called Reikai, or Spirit World, where there is a prince there called Koenma who has people who have strong spiritual pressure assigned as detectives to go on missions to keep the peace between our world, the Ningenkai (Human World) and the Makai (Demon World). These four men here work for Koenma and are here on a, um, important case." Giles explained.

"Does this have anything to do with why you were teaching us about these neutral demon demons last night?" tor asked.

"Yes, it is. You see, three of these males are the most powerful demons in the realms of our century." Giles said.

"That's not me, but I am the most powerful human. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Everyone calls me Kuwabara." Said the orange haired male.

"I promise you you all have nothing to worry about. We mean no harm. But I do have to admit that I myself am a demon." Said the red haired male.

"A fox demon?" Xandra asked, noting that the hair and eyes made her think about foxes for some reason.

He looked at her and smiled, making her face flush a light pink color and cursed herself internally for falling for a demon again.

"Yes. I am known as Yoko Kurama, but in the Human world I am called Shuichi Minamino. Please call me Kurama." He said.

"Yeah, shorty over there doesn't talk much." Kuwabara said jabbing his thumb over at the red eyed male who glared at hi.

"I can introduce myself, fool." He said making the orange haired male bristle.

"My name is Hiei. I am a fire demon from the Makai." He said with a grunt.

"Well, I guess it's my turn. I'm Yusuke Urameshi. And, well, I never used to be a demon. I was a normal human until my demon blood started to awaken. It's a very long story, but the cliff notes is I have a demon ancestor who is a Demon King in Makai, he died and now I'm the new King." The last male said.

"So, why are you here?" Willow asked.

"Well, uh…" Yusuke trailed off becoming nervous as he glanced at Xandra, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Actually, our mission involves you friend, Xandra Harris." Kurama said, the girl's name rolling over his tongue like sweet honey and Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why is Xan a part of it?" Buffy asked growing protective.

"Well, um, she's sort of, my um…you see she's…what I'm tryin' to say here is…Oh, man this is harder than I thought." Yusuke said as he tried to find the right words to say.

"She isn't in danger is she?" Willow asked looking at her friend.

"no, of course not. We just came here to ask her a question." Kurama said.

"You can try and charm us all ya like, fox boy, but I know there's a hell of a lot more to what you're saying." Xandra said crossing her arms.

Kuwabara laughed as the fox demon flushed, Hiei smirked and Yusuke snickered when they saw how similar she truly was to the young Demon King.

"Have you been feeling any different lately? Perhaps being able to sense the presence of other people or beings?" Kurama asked.

Xandra became stiff as she remembered seeing Chris Epps' spirit just standing around and how she was able to sense them before.

"Xan?" Buffy asked.

"Xandra, answer the question." Giles said softly.

"Ahem. Uh, yeah, I have been. I've been gittery for the past few days, but didn't know why. You guys being here explains it." She said after clearing her throat.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Giles asked.

"Well, what with that Spike guy in town, I though it didn't really matter that much right now and I didn't want to bother you guys in case it was nothing." Xandra said.

"The other worldly police are here, I doubt it's nothing." Buffy said.

"The Slayer is right. We came here to help you master the powers that are slowly growing inside of you." Hiei said.

"Powers? What powers?" asked Tor.

Yusuke laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek.

"Well, you see, we just found out that Xandra is, um, well…You guys are gonna laugh, but Xandra and I happen to have the same father. She was adopted by the Harris family, so she's actually my sister and is the Princess of Demons." Yusuke sad with a laugh.

A tense silence then grew in the room as the Scoobies stared at the Demon King and then looked at Xandra as she seemed to have grown stoic after hearing that information.

What happened next was something no one was prepared for.

She fainted.

TBC


	7. Author's Note

**OK, this is a note that I forgot to add onto the last chapter, so I'm placing it here. Can you guys please review the chapters, because I'd like to know if they are being written properly or if anyone is really enjoying them.**

**Thank you for all those who have been reading this story and sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

**-MiraclesVeeon**


	8. Chapter 8

"Getting to Know You"

**Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long to write. If anyone has any ideas to help write this story, feel free to give your opinions. Thank you and enjoy!**

Xandra groaned as she sat up from her place in the nurse's office, looking around the room to see that her male doppelgänger was sitting right there next to her, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Hey, you feeling all right?" he asked.

"Oh, so that wasn't a dream." she said rubbing her throbbing head.

Yusuke smirked a bit at that before getting serious again.

"Look, I know that this is a lot to take in, getting all the information just loaded onto you like that, but we had to come see you." He said.

"Why? Because I'm a Demon Princess?" she asked.

"Because you're my sister and I don't want some bastard hurting you." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, well, you're 16 years too late for that, bro." she muttered as she stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked watching her walk over to the door.

Xandra sighed and turned to face him, a hand on her hip.

"What do you even know about me?" she asked.

"You're my sister, you revived the Slayer, and you care for your friends." Yusuke said standing up and walking over to her.

"Yeah, nice. But do you even know about my family?" she asked.

He looked taken aback by the tone in her voice, as if she was trying to hide the pain in her voice, her red-brown eyes filled with disgust, hatred and pain when she spoke of her family.

He felt his youki rise as he wondered if she was abused at home.

"Wait, how in the hell did you even know about that all that stuff?" Xandra asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Me reviving Buffy. It wasn't much, she just needed CPR. I think those people way back when created all those prophecies and stuff without even thinking that the world would evolve and find new ways to save lives and stuff. But how did you know that?" Xandra asked.

"Uh, Koenma, Kiddie Prince of the Spirit World has been keeping tabs on you and what you do since you were born. I know, weird and it pissed me off when he only told me this nearly a week ago. If it weren't for the guys, I would have killed him." The Demon King said remembering his anger that swelled in his veins when the Prince told him about this.

"And why would you kill him?" the Demon Princess asked.

"He just told me that I had a baby sister I didn't know about and left her to be raised on the center of Hell itself! You wouldn't be pissed off?" he asked.

"Point taken." She said tilting her head to the side.

The two dark haired demons sighed and looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"How 'bout we go find your friends? Tor really freaked when he saw you pass out like that. It kinda looked like a kid being scared for their mom." Yusuke said.

Xandra smiled at that since the blonde really did cling to her like a child would their mother.

She gave him attention and love, something he craved desperately and she was glad to give it to him because she could sympathize with having a terrible life at home.

"Yeah, let's go." She said.

**(A few days later)**

Xandra was sitting in her room at home that night just working on her homework, glaring at the equations in disgust.

It had been a two and a half days since she had met her half-brother and his friends.

She got along OK with Kuwabara, he was easy to talk to.

Hiei, though, was hard to be around and had a barrier that he always kept up to push people away, but he was still protective over her when he saw Angel.

Kurama was…interesting.

He was very charming and sweet, acting as the perfect gentlemen and seemed to crave the attention he would get from her, even if it were just a small glance in his direction.

He would also open doors for her and helped her with some problems on her school work.

Buffy commented that he may have a crush on her and Willow eagerly agreed as Tor chuckled at the girls.

Cordelia, who was walking by at the time, said that they were crazy if they thought someone as gorgeous as Kurama (known as Shuichi to those who were human) would want someone like Xandra.

"You're a total demon magnent. That's the only type of guy you'll ever lure to you and the only type who find you have even an ounce of sex appeal." Cordelia had said.

"Well, then Xandra and Shuichi will make a perfect couple." Buffy said.

"What does that mean?" the posh brunette had asked.

The group had turned and walked away, leaving her in the dark.

Xandra jumped when she heard the door downstairs slam open and the voices of her parents wafted upstairs.

She sighed in annoyance and sadness.

Her parents were drunk again.

She whined when she heard the voices get louder, her father, who she was thankful wasn't her biological father, yelled obscene things to her mother.

Xandra just hoped that he didn't get violent.

She put her books away and turned off the lights, locking her door and pushing her dresser in front of it in case he came barging into her room and tried to hurt her like he did once when she was a little girl.

She then hid under her bed sheets, trying to bloke out all the voices, wanting to fall asleep and escape from this.

Unknown to her, she was being watched by crimson eyes that held disgust for the two adults in the house.

He was able to hear her thoughts and saw that she was scared and sad about living in the house.

The red eyed figure turned his back on the house and set off to go to his other companions to tell them about what he had seen and heard, knowing that the Demon King wasn't going to be too happy when he heard about the kind of life his baby sister had lived through her entire life.

Not only him, but also a certain fox demon that had claimed her as a potential mate would be tempted to go on a killing spree.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Big Brother"

**The next chapter is here and ready to be, well, read. Hope you enjoy it. please review it.**

"WHAT?!" someone yelled, their voice carrying over Sunnydale, waking some of the slumbering demons and making the hunting ones jump out of their skins when they felt the spike in spiritual pressure.

Yusuke was in the apartment he and his friends were renting while they stayed on the Hellmouth and the young Demon Lord was infuriated when Hiei had come back from watching over Xandra to tell him that he had witnessed her parents coming home drunk and the girl had barracked her door and went to bed terrified.

"This is unbelievable." Yusuke ranted as he paced around the living room, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all watching him, his brown eyes turning red.

"Urameshi, calm down. You don't have to freak out about this." The orange haired human said as he watched his best friend pace, muttering curses under his breath as he did so.

Kurama had to admit, he wasn't too happy about the fact that the Harris family had Xandra scared witless of them and was trying to keep his calm so he didn't allow Youko to take over and rush over to the young Princess' house and slaughter them.

Really, how could some humans be so cruel that they get a thrill and feeling of power when see others cowering in fear of them?

And people always thought that demons were monsters.

Even Hiei was disgusted by this and it took a lot to get under his skin.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when my baby sister is scared in her own house?" Yusuke demanded.

The fire demon was sitting at the window, looking out at the night sky, spying the Slayer patrolling a cemetery that was about fifty feet away from them.

At the moment she was fighting a vampire, doing well, but not very impressive for a warrior.

That Watcher of hers really didn't do a lot to make sure she was trained well enough.

The girl probably rebelled constantly against him, shirking her training and teachings to live her normal, teenage life.

"All right, that does it. I've had it." Yusuke said gaining the fire demon's attention.

"I'm not waiting anymore. Xandra is coming back to Japan with us even if I have to drag her there kicking and screaming. She will not be going through this hell any longer." The young Demon lord said feeling his protective instincts take over.

"I don't think she will come easily. There is a very high possibility that she will fight you on this." Kurama said.

He agreed with his friend about bringing the Princess home, but she was stubborn, just like her brother.

She may have a sweet, innocent soul that easily was reflected in her eyes, but she was still a demon and could be deadly when needed, which was a factor that was proven when she was taken over by those hyena spirits and she tapped into her demon blood and the power took over her making her release the primals and allow them to be free.

"Yeah, well, I'm her big brother, her real family. I need to make sure she's safe or else I'll never be able to live with myself. This is no place for her to be to awaken her powers." Yusuke said.

"He is right. The Hellmouth's impure energies could have a negative effect on her." Hiei said.

"So what do we do?" Kuwabara asked.

**(The next day)**

"All right, G-man, what's the news?" Xandra asked as she walked into the library that afternoon.

Yusuke had given her a call that morning and told her he was calling a meeting that only involved him, Giles and her.

The Watched would be explaining it all to Buffy, Willow and Tor later on.

Yusuke looked up from his seat and then stood up with a serious look on his face that made the girl worry.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Um, Xandra, your brother has decided to…well to take to Reikai or Spirit World to meet the Prince." Giles said as he stood up from his seat and placed his coffee mug down.

"Whoa, wait, you mean the kiddie prince you told me about? I'm gonna meet him?" Xandra asked feeling a bit nervous and excited.

"You bet. A portal's gonna be opening up here in a minute or two and we'll walk right through it and be there in a snap." The young man said as he walked over and stood next to his sister with a small smile to get her to relax.

"According to your brother, Prince Koenma is very interested in having an audience with you. Try not to be nervous. You'll be fine." The Watcher said trying to calm the girl down.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it'll be fine. He can't be worse than Synder and with the title Kiddie Prince, then he's gotta be easy to deal with." Xandra said with a smile, even though her eyes still showed how uneasy she was.

The three waited for a few more seconds and then a white light appeared and a strange doorway was formed, the office of the Prince on the other side.

Xandra took a deep breath and then walked in with her brother at her side, both then standing in front of the desk of the Prince, who had his back to them in his chair.

A woman with long cotton candy blue hair and cotton candy pink eyes wearing a matching kimono was standing next to the desk, smiling kindly at the two.

"Hello, Yusuke, welcome back." She greeted with a slight English accent.

"Hey Botan. Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked wondering how his mate was.

"Oh, she's fine. No worries." The woman giggled as she came over to look at Xandra properly, noting that she had let her hair grow out more from the video they had seen of her when she had first gotten a taste of her heritage.

"Alexandra, it's such a pleasure to meet you!" the blue haired young woman said taking the teenager's hands in hers.

"My name is Botan and I'm the Grimm Reaper as you would say in your language." Botan said.

Xandra blinked curiously at that.

"You're the Grimm Reaper?" she asked.

"One of many. We lead the spirits of the dead to the river Styx and they are judged. You know, like whether or not they can go to Heaven or Hell or even get training to become a Guide like me." Botan explained further with that same smile still on her face.

"Wow, so all the Grimm Reapers or Guide things that you talked about look like good looking humans? And why are people afraid of death?" Xandra asked making Botan giggle.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and so the three all turned to look at the chair and Xandra jumped back in surprise when she saw a large blue ogre was standing there beside it and she wondered how she didn't notice him until now.

"The big guy here is George. He doesn't look it, but he's a big softy." Yusuke said calming his sister down.

George smiled at the Demon Princess and she shakily returned it.

"Yes, now can we please get this meeting underway." The voice of the Prince of Reikai said.

"Yeah, get on with it." Yusuke said.

Xandra watched as the chair turned around to reveal the Prince to her, waiting to see some big powerful looking guy or at least someone that looked like he held great authority over the Spirit World, but she wasn't prepared for what she was seeing right now.

In the big chair sat a baby with a pacifier in his mouth and wore strange, color clothing as he looked up at her with big brown eyes.

"Welcome to Reikai, Alexandra Harris. Now you may be wondering why-"the baby was cut off by the girl gathering him up in her arms and hugging him.

"Aww, how cute!" she said as she cradled him to her chest.

Botan, Yusuke and George exchanged looks of disbelief at the reaction Xandra had to seeing Koenma.

Maybe he shouldn't have chosen his baby form for that day.

"Huh. Didn't see that coming." Yusuke commented as he placed one hand on his hip and the other scratched his head.

"Alexandra, would you please release me?" Koenma gasped as he tried to fight off the gentle, yet strong embrace of the leader of team Urameshi's sister.

"So where is this Koenama guy?" Xandra asked as she set the baby down in the chair.

"Uh, this is Prince Koenma." George said.

Xandra's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the baby as he brushed off his shirt with a small pink ting of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to look like a cute little baby." She said with a shy lopsided grin.

"It's fine; don't worry so much over it." Koenama said dismissing it.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised when I saw him too. I was expecting some big, hideous monster, not an ugly little baby." The young Demon Lord said with a shrug making the Prince glare at him before he rolled his eyes and cleared his throat again to get back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, the reason I have brought you here is to ask you of your decision to live on the Hellmouth or to move to Japan with your brother." He said.

"I can't just up and leave! I have a family and friends here. Tor needs me too. I can't just leave. What would people think if I just up and disappeared? OK, so not that much since people go missing all the time, but still." Xandra said.

"Xan, we know all about your parents and what they do to you. I'm not leaving you there alone to suffer." Yusuke said.

"We will gladly allow you and Tor to come here and live you both an apartment to live in." Koenma said.

"Sorry, but I can't. At least not now with Spike around causing trouble." Xandra said.

Yusuke wasn't too happy, but sighed knowing that his sister took after him when it came to their headstrong, stubbourness.

"Well, until then, I'd like you to have this for your protection." Koenama said as he held out an amethyst colored egg to the girl, who looked at it in curiosity and confusion while Yusuke was shocked.

"OK, why are you giving me an Easter egg?" Xandra asked.

"This isn't any ordinary egg. This egg contains your Spirit Beast, a creature that is born from your own soul and will grow along with your powers." Koenma said as the girl took the offered egg, holding it carefully in her hands that were cupped around it, feeling the warmth coming from it.

"So it's like Yusuke's giant flying penguin with bunny ears?" Xandra asked when she remembered Puu, her brother's Spirit Beast.

"He isn't a penguin with bunny ears! He's a phoenix." Yusuke said with a stern frown as he spoke in his Spirit Beast's defense.

"With bunny ears." His sister said making him pout.

"That isn't all. You must be careful, because if you're soul is tainted, then so will you Spirit Beast." Botan explained.

"What does that mean?" Xandra asked.

"I heard this all before. It means that your Beast will be a nasty monster and it will devour you." Yusuke said.

"So I'll be dead?" Xandra asked feeling a bit sick.

"No. the Beast will swallow you whole, body, mind and soul. You won't die and you won't go to Reikai. You will cease to exist." Koenma explained making the girl turn pale as bile rose in her throat.

Yusuke sensed her fear as he felt his protective instincts kick in again and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Aw, no worries. I was a punk before and did all kinds of shit and I turned OK with Puu. I'm sure your Beast will be a sweet, adorable little lamb." He said.

Xandra looked up at her bother and smiled gratefully at him for trying to get her to relax.

"Is that it then?" she asked looking at the Prince.

"Yes, it is. Now please, go and be safe. I hope to see you again, Alexandra." Koenma said.

She smiled and waved good bye to the three Spirit beings as her brother led her back to the portal and walked into the libarary, seeing team Urameshi and the Scooby gang were all there waiting on her.

"Hey. So what happened?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing too important. Just got an egg that has my Spirit Beast, a creature created from my soul and when it hatches, it could be a cute, cuddly little critter or an evil monster that will whip me out of existence." Xandra said.

Everyone kept quiet at that, unsure how to react or what to say.

"Good luck with that." Giles said as he took a sip from his mug.

TBC


End file.
